poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Friendship and Noah are Magic/transcript
Here is the transcript of the First Episode of My little Pony: Friendship and Noah are Magic Intro Narrator: Once apoun a time. There is a place called Ponyville. and there was a castleknown as the friendship castle. In there lived a young princess named Twilight Sparkle and her assistent Spike the Dragon And there are her friends.Applejack Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy Pinkie Pie and Starlight Glimmer. Together, They save the day everyday and makeeverypony know that Friendship is Magic. But when a Dark Pony came, Twilight and fer friends Banished him to another World where he can never return again. Or So they thought. Noah: Oh no. Another Dark Pony? I must learn how they Stopped him the First time soI can Defeat him. But what? And How? And where are they? Theme Song Noah: Hakuna Matata. What a Wonderful Phrase Pinkie Pie: Haukua Matata Ain't no Passing Craze. Noah:It means no Worries For the rest of your days Both: It's our Problem-free Philosophy Hakuna Matata Pinkie Pie: YEAH! footages plays) both: Hakuna Matata My little Pony Hakuna Matata Noah: It meas no worries for the rest of your days Both: It's our problem-free Philosophy Hakuna Matata My Little Pony. Running to the house Noah: (Running) I know I had seen the the Dark Pony when I was Sleeping. (Bumps into Scooby) Sorry Scooby. (Runs to the house) Kion? KION?! (Saw him making a gift) There you are. what are you doing? Kion: Oh Just something for Kiara. Noah: Oh right well we better Write a letter to The Mayor about the Dark pony before it's too late. Kion: I'm on it.(Grabs the Piece of Paper and Start Writing. Noah: Dear Mayor of Puppyville, I Want you to know that The dark Pony might be coming so I may need your help to Defeate him or her. How can I defeate it? Where can I go? Those are the Two Qustions I have to ask. Sencerily Noah Cahil. [Kion Sends it air Mail and a Few minutes later it came back. Noah: Well that was Quick.(Reads it) Oh I get it Arriving in Ponyville Noah: OK Kion Just Listen I know this may sound crazy but we may need to make some friends. Kion: I know Noah. But You are the Only one to do it. Noah: With you to help me. Kion: Look. There it is. Ponyville. Noah: (Got off the ride with Kion and it flew off) Ok so where do we start? Kion: Let's ask one of the Ponies in PonyvilleLike that Pink One. Noah: (Saw a Pink Pony) Okay.Um... Hello ma'am. Pinkie Pie: (Gasped and ran off) Noah:Oops Kion: I had to say it. At Sweet Apple Acers Noah:(Arrived and saw a Orange Pony and locked his eyes on her) Whoa.She's Beautiful. (Walked to her) H... Hello. I'm Noah Cahill and... (having his Paw shaken up) Applejack: Hell Howdy there Noah. I'm Applejack Here in Ponyville we love maken new friends. Noah: (Shaken up)It sure is nice to meet a pony with strong shakeing hooves!!! Rarity: Oh my GoodnessApplejack youmight Stop shaking that poor pup's paw. Applejack: Oops I'm mighty sorry. Guess I got a little Carried away again. Noah:(Getting Dizzied up) It's ok Miss Applejack.(Fainted) Fluttershy: Oh my.... Is he going to be OK? Twilight Sparkle: I hope so At the Friendship Castle Noah:Ow What What Happened? Twilight Sparkle: Shhhh Shhhh it's ok Little one. I have you Noah: Thanks Ma'am. Twilight Sparkle: I'm Twilight Sparkle. What's Your name? Noah: I'm Noah Cahill. Twilight Sparkle: That's a nice name. I think you need a good Rest and... (Heard the ponies Scream in Fear) Noah:What the,,? (They ran out to see the Dark Pony Laughing Evilly) Noah: The Dark Pony! Dark Pony: Well Well Well. If it isn't Noah Cahill. I had heard So Much about you. Noah: How did you... Dark Pony: Know? Well Thos Pony told me about you Noah: (Gasped) BEARTRICE! Twilight Sparkle: You know her? Noah: She always accuse melike a Crimnial without Evadence Beartrice:I Always love to do that to get you into Trouble! Kion: YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS BEARTRICE AND DARK PONY! Dark Pony: Why? Because of you little Meddling Kid? Noah: HEY! I'M NOT A KID! Dark Pony:Well Enough of this Games it;s time for me and Beartrice to go Take over the Night. (Flewoff with Beartice) Noah: I must defeat that Dark Pony! But how?! Twilight Sparkle: How about the Elements of Harmony? Noah: What's the elements of Harmony? Twilight Sparkle: They are the Elements that Contains Genostily Honisty Laugher Kindness Loyalty and Magic. Noah:Oh. Twilight: Not to meanion thay are Located in... Noah:In where? (With Kion) IN WHERE!? Twilight Sparkle: Thay are Located in... Mare 6: The Everfree Forest. The Everfree Forest Noah: The Evergreen Forest?. Rainbow Dash: NO! Ever''free ''Forest. Noah: Oh Right Sorry. Applejack: It's Ok Partner. You didn't know the Name.But Ah think you need Some Back up. Noah:Thanks but No Thanks. I know this Dark Pony and Now I must Do it Myself. Come on Kion. Let's go. (Walks in the Everfree Forest With Kion) Twilight Sparkle: I think we need to Follow Noah.And Make sure if he needs help. Honesty Noah:Ok Kion Let's think. I know That What Twilight said about the Elements is true. But Why hadn't Anypony come into this Forest? Kkion: I don't know. Rainbow Dash: (Voice only to Scare Noah) Nopony knows you know why? Applejck:(Whispers) Rainbow Quit it Rainbow Dash: Cause anypony that even comes her never come OUT! Kion: YIKES! (Felt Rocks Rumbling) WHOA!!! Noah: Hang on to something Kion! Kion: I'm Trying I'm trying. (saw Noah) about to fall but noah caught the grass) Noah Let go of the grass Noah: WHAT ARE YOU CRAZY!? Kion: Just do it. something might catch you. Noah: Well. Ok then.(Lets go and falls while hollers Goofy style but Stops to see Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash caught him) Oh Thanks girls (Hugs Rainbow and Kissed Fluttershy) Fluttershy: (Blushing) Awww (Giggles) Kindness Noah: Kion You were Right. I think I should...(saw a Mantcore aheard) Oh Hello there Mister Are you OK? Mantacore: [roars Noah: Ok Let me try again (Roaring to translate "Hello Mister What's the Matter?") Manticore: to translate "I have a thone on my Paw") Noah: All you came to the right Pony My friend Doctor Noah DDS in the House. Please sit in this Table if you may. [Manicorn Say t on itas Noah Examin his Paw Noah: Ok I think i have Tweezers in my Bag.(Looks in and got it) Found it. (Pulls it off) There we go. (Wraps it with a white cast) There. better Now mister? Manticore: on him) Noah: I'll Take that as a Yes. Laugher Twilight Sparkle: (Looks) Look Girls there they are. Applejack: I sure hope they are doing ok. MEANWILE Noah: Darn I got mud on my hooves! Kion: (Saw scary faces) HAVI KABESIA! Noah: It's just mud. (Saw the Scary faces on the trees) ZOINKS! Kion: (Saw scary tree Faces and screamed) Twilight Sparkle: Remember when we did that Girls? Mare 5: [nodded Rainbow Dash:I remembered. We were scared back then and we screamed like Kion Noah: Kion. Why are you screaming? These can't hurt you. They are Not Real.sometimes you need to laugh it out. (Look at the and see a funny fase in it and laughs) Kion:(Look at the tree and started to laugh too as Pinkie Pie Joins in too, As "Laugh with me" plays) Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie what are you Doing?! HIDE! Pinkie: Oh Girls Noah:(Singing) When I feel happy I can Smile the Biggest smile i know Then you can see My Show. (Being silly while Singing) HA HA HA HE HE HE Come on get silly and Laugh with me, Giggle Gaggle wiggle waggle ho ho ho. when You'reFeeling happy Let it Show. Pinkie: (Singing) I get the sillies and when youget thn You'll be silly like me. Ican't stop laughing as you can see. (With Noah) HA HA HA HE HE HE Come on get seiily and laugh with me. Giggle gaggle wiggle waggle ho ho ho When you Get the sIllies let it show. Noah: (Tickling Kion) Tckle tickle tickle. Kion: (Laughing) I got a tickle it makes me wiggle makes me jiggle too. Can't hold it in I just got a GIGGLE! (Laughing) (Twilight and the others giggles) Noah and Pinkie Pie: HA HA HA. HE HE HE. Come on get silly and laugh with me. Giggle gaggle Wiggle Waggle ho ho ho. Kion: I got a tickle come on let's go! All :HA HA HA HE HE HE. Come on get silly and Laugh with me. Giggle Gaggle Wiggle Waggle Ho ho ho. Noah: When you're Feeling Happy Pinkie: Feeling happy. when you get the sillies. Kion: Got the Sillies when you got a tickle Noah: Got a tickle. Let... it... Show! Noah and Kion: (Laughing on the Ground as The others laugh too] Noah:Oh That Funny. (Hugging Twilight) Oh I'm Sorry Twilight. Twilight Sparkle: (Giggles) it's ok (Hugs Noah) Noah: (hugs Twilight anyway) Genorus Noah:I... I love those girls. But I love Twilight the Most I want to have her as my Sister. (Stops at the Pond) (heard a sea Serphen crying) Noah:Why are you sad? Sea Serphen: I was sitting here minding my own Bussniss When this Mist came and Torn off my Mustase and Now I look so Horrid. Noah: I know Me and Kion and Help you het your Mustash back. Sea Serphen:You Really Will? Noah: Yep. Kion: Then this looks like a job for... (made the Bag appear) Noah: THE BARNEY BAG! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kuF7C-2XO-g Noah: Ok Let's see. (Makes a Hair Position) Kion: OK (Put it on his nose as the Hair came out in the same was his frist one is) Perfect Now you feel Better Sea Serphan: It's like my old one. Oh thank you. Noah: I'm happy to Share. Kion:OK Noah Let's go Sea Surphan: Here Allow me Noah: Thank you Sir.(Hops and Went off) Loyalty Noah: There it is. If Only I have Wings... Oh wait a minute I do! (Taphis Omnitrix Collor and Went JetRay) Jetray: Jetray? Whoa!I Hadn't used Jetray since... a long time! (Flew and heard voice) What was that? Category:Transcripts Category:Ry Category:Ryantransformer